


Whiskey And Rest

by Nightwinging_it



Series: Whiskey And Fluff [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwinging_it/pseuds/Nightwinging_it
Summary: Reyes Vidal gets called in for the toughest mission of his life: Finding a way to make the Pathfinder rest for a night.(Continuation of Whiskey Later)





	Whiskey And Rest

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Reyes said, quirking an eyebrow.

“Vetra is going to break his legs to get him to rest if she has to. You’re the last hope of stopping that,” Liam said over the omni-tool. “Look, I already told the crew you were coming. You can tell him if you want. Just make him take a break.”

Reyes scrubbed a hand over his face. “Give me an hour. I have to finish some work up.”

He ended the call and picked up the datapad he’d been looking over earlier. Scott’s crew didn’t trust Reyes, so if they were calling him in to help, they must be desperate.

That didn’t surprise Reyes, though. Scott Ryder could be stubborn as hell.

Reyes finished looking over the datapad, typed out a report and sent it to Keema, and then left Tartarus. He took the elevator out of the slums, heading into the market area of the Port. He knew forcing Scott to rest would be hopeless, so he needed a plan.

He hoped his current idea would work. If not, well, it wasn’t his legs getting broken.

He bought everything he’d need, tucked it away in a bag, and headed for the Tempest. The Tempest had stayed docked at Kadara Port since Scott broke his ankle the other day in a fight. Reyes had his men keeping a close eye on the ship to make sure no one tried to sneak on board to get revenge for the raid the Pathfinder’s crew had carried out.

Reyes let himself onto the ship, and Liam was in front of him in a flash, Vetra behind him. She eyed Reyes’ bag suspiciously, but she didn’t pull a gun on him, so he took that as a small victory.

“You better hope for Ryder’s sake that you can get through that thick head of his,” Vetra said.

“The crew is already betting on who will get him first; Vetra or Lexi,” Liam said. “He’s down in his room, but only because Lexi is using SAM to tell her when he tries to sneak out.”

Reyes didn’t get why they were so worked up about Scott wandering the ship, even if his ankle was broken. He could understand not wanting him out in the field, but surely getting around the ship wasn’t any harm.

“Go get him,” Liam said, giving Reyes a shove in the direction of Scott’s room. “His fate’s in your hands.”

“He did almost get us killed the other day. I’m not sure my hands are the best for his fate right now. I’m still a little annoyed about getting shot at,” Reyes said.

Still, he wanted to know what all the fuss was about, so he went down to Scott’s room. He knocked on the door, and waited for it to slide open.

He stepped in and Scott glanced up from the datapad in his hands. His expression brightened and he tossed it aside, sitting up. His ankle was carefully propped up.

“Reyes,” Scott said in relief. “Tell me you’re here to get me off this ship.”

“I’m here to keep you on,” he said.

Scott groaned and dropped back against the bed. “They told you, didn’t they? Fine, yell at me. I can’t believe they told you. This is mutiny. SAM, inform the Nexus there’s been a mutiny.”

“There has been no mutiny, Pathfinder. I cannot falsely alarm the Nexus,” SAM said.

“Wait, slow down. Tell me what?” Reyes said, furrowing his brows. “That you’ve been ignoring the doctor’s orders to rest?”

Scott’s eyes widened a little and Reyes saw the nervous guilt in his expression. “Uh…yea, that. Can you blame me for not wanting to rest?”

Reyes narrowed his eyes. “Scott.”

“SAM, inform the Nexus that I’m about to die for the…what is this, the second time? Third time? How many times have I died?”

“All vital signs are normal and there is no immediate danger, Pathfinder. Please stop trying to alarm the Nexus when there is no real emergency.”

“Scott,” Reyes repeated. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Scott shifted nervously but sighed. “Fine, just quit giving me that look. It’s like my mom’s ghost possessed you. Next you’ll ground me.”

“You’re stalling,” Reyes said.

“I fell yesterday. Nothing bad! I just tripped,” Scott said.

“He injured his ankle and lengthened the time he’ll need to recover,” SAM said.

“Traitor,” Scott hissed.

Reyes pinched the bridge of his nose, understanding why the crew was fussing over this so much now. “I’m going to hire a hitman against you.”

“Hire one against SAM while you’re at it,” Scott grumbled. “It was just an accident. They’re all overreacting.”

“You were trying to walk without your crutches, Pathfinder,” SAM said.

“This is why the quarians tried to kill their AI,” Scott said.

Reyes went to the bed and sat next to Scott, hitting him in the arm. “Can’t you stop being a disaster for one day?”

“That is asking a lot of me, Reyes. You either love me as I am, or you put me out of my misery now,” Scott said. He sighed again and shifted closer to Reyes, wincing as he moved his ankle wrong. “I just don’t like being stuck in bed. There’s so much to do. The longer I’m here because of a stupid broken ankle, the longer the kett have to do damage. My team can only do so much without me. They need me to activate the vaults.”

Reyes put an arm around Scott. “You have to let it heal. If you keep hurting it, you’ll just give them more time to do damage, Scott. I know you’re frustrated. But the planets have lasted this long in this shitshow. They’ll last while you recover.”

Scott dropped his head onto Reyes’ shoulder. “If only I had someone to keep me company…”

Reyes grinned and set his bag down, opening it. “I have a surprise for you.”

“I used to like surprises before I traveled 600 years away from home to find this mess,” Scott said cautiously.

“You’ll like this surprise,” Reyes said, brushing a quick kiss against Scott’s lips before reaching into his bag. He took out a bottle of whiskey and passed it to Scott. “I also got us one of those cheesy action vids you like. I didn't think even you'd object to some whiskey and rest.”

“Whiskey until we can laugh,” Scott said, unable to hide his smile. “I haven’t bought my bottle yet.”

“I’ll hold you to your end when you can go buy it yourself,” Reyes said, reaching around Scott’s hands to open the bottle. Scott took a swig and passed it to Reyes, who savored the feeling of the alcohol burning down his throat.

They put the vid on and laid together on Scott’s bed, passing the bottle back and forth between them until their faces flushed with drunken pleasure and their kisses deepened to distract them from the flimsy plot of the vid.

“Scott,” Reyes mumbled as Scott tugged at his armor. He caught Scott’s wrists and kissed him, tasting the whiskey potent on his lips. “Not now. It could hurt your ankle if you move wrong.”

“Worth it,” Scott said, kissing at Reyes’ neck.

Reyes laughed softly and turned his head to give Scott more room to kiss and nip at. “You say that now. This was supposed to keep you resting.”

“Then you shouldn’t have involved whiskey and my boyfriend,” Scott said, but settled back next to Reyes and slung an arm over his chest. “Put that bottle where I can’t reach it. I can’t limp to the bathroom fast enough to puke if I drink too much.”

“I’m a gentleman, Scott. I’d get you a puke bucket,” Reyes said.

“A perfect gentleman. I’m so lucky,” Scott said, rolling his eyes. “What’s the plot of this thing again? Why are they blowing up that moon?”

“This has a plot?” Reyes asked in surprise.

“You bought it,” Scott reminded.

“For you. You have bad taste in men and movies, apparently,” Reyes teased.

Scott smiled. “The worst.”

They turned and watched the vid, Scott having SAM dim the lights. Reyes played with Scott’s hair absentmindedly, his gaze continuously straying from the vid to Scott’s ankle.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, he lightly tugged at Scott’s hair. “I haven’t had a near-death experience in several days. Take it easy so we can get back to being ambushed and shot at?”

Scott ran his fingers along Reyes’ arm, where he’d been nicked by a bullet. Reyes was surprised Scott even remembered the spot.

“Sure. I’d hate for life to get boring for the Charlatan,” Scott said. “As soon as I have the all-clear from Lexi, we’re charging at the first exile group we find. Deal?”

“I am absolutely not making that deal,” Reyes said, but he was smiling. “Oh, and Scott?”

“Hm?”

“Use your crutches next time, or I’ll break the right leg and Vetra gets to break the left.”

“SAM, you heard that. It was a threat. Mutiny. Tell the Nexus.”

“Pathfinder, this is no-”

“Not a mutiny, I know,” Scott cut in. “With all this time off maybe I’ll finally give SAM lessons on sarcasm and jokes.”

“I know several jokes, Pathfinder. Would you like to hear one?” SAM said.

“My ankle’s already busted, the least you can do is spare my ears,” Scott said miserably.

Reyes laughed and brushed his fingers through Scott’s hair again. Scott carefully shifted closer to Reyes, putting a hand on his chest and letting his head rest on Reyes’ shoulder.

“Thanks, Reyes,” Scott said.

The soft way he said the words made Reyes’ heart leap, but he covered it with a grin. “You owe me a bottle of whiskey next time.”

Scott kissed Reyes’ shoulder. “Sure, sure. Put it on my tab.”

Reyes knew this calm would only be temporary. Scott would get restless again in a few days. But Reyes would come by as often as he could to keep the Pathfinder company and make sure he wasn’t hurting himself again.

He could worry about that later, though. For now, he slipped the bottle of whiskey between the two of them, laughing at Scott’s expression. They each took one last large swig of it before setting it to the side, content and at peace for the night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing Reyes/Ryder shorts like this as a warmup, so hopefully I can do more!


End file.
